Porque Roslin sí quería a Edmure
by Soly Stalin A7X
Summary: Roslin Frey, pese a todo lo que se pueda creer, llegó a tenerle cariño a Edmure Tully, su marido.


–Roslin es una muchacha muy bonita, sin cara de comadreja, y por raro que parezca, le tiene cariño a Edmure. Perwyn me ha dicho que reza para que sea una niña.

Jaime meditó un instante sobre aquello.

—Cuando haya nacido el hijo de Edmure, Lord Walder ya no lo necesitará.

(conversación entre Jaime y Devan Lannister) en este estracto me he basado para la creación del pequeño fanfic que ahora les presento. No sé, tal vez con esto quiera demostrar que no todos los Frey son malos y que Roslin llegó a querer al hombre con quien se casó.

Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como la ambientación y las referencias a lugares, pertenecen a R.R. Martin, el creador de la afamada saga canción de hielo y fuego. Este fic no tiene fin lucrativo alguno. Además, hay spoilers desde tormenta de espadas en adelante.

…

Roslin Frey caminaba con paso vacilante por el sendero pedregoso de los alrededores de Aguasdulces, donde persistía el asedio contra el Pez Negro y todos los que allí resistían. Respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del terror que sentía; los latidos de su corazón retumbaban cual tambor de guerra en el máximo apogeo de la batalla, y sus grandes ojos castaños escrutaban los alrededores a cada momento, sin perder de vista ningún escondrijo que podría ser usado en contra en cualquier momento.

En sus pequeñas manos, pálidas y delicadas como debían ser las de una doncella de su alcurnia, portaba una vasija repleta de agua dulce y colgando de su hombro trasladaba un saco lleno de pasteles que le había regalado un pinche de cocina a fin de congraciarse con ella. Él creía que aquellas delicias serían para su deleite, y Roslin no lo culpaba de aquella suposición, pues nadie sabía lo que se traía entre manos (fuera del sentido literal, claro está. Ya mencionamos la carga de la joven dama). Una ligera sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus finos labios, tan dulce como su alma y cándida como la misma, al solo pensar en lo que haría.

La sola perspectiva de burlar la vigilancia de su sobrino y heredero de los jemelos, ser Ryman Frey, le provocaba una sensación extraña en el estómago, un sentimiento apreensivo que no tenía nada que ver con la presencia de su bebé dentro. Era algo parecido al miedo, un sabor de boca que le causaba estremecimientos y un mal estar que le hacía girar la cabeza constantemente, en busca de los ojos de cualquier familiar. Tenía claro que no debía estar allí, se lo prohibieron casi todos sus hermanos y gran parte de los nietos, pero el nudo en su pecho se acrecentaba cada vez que pensaba en él, en aquel hombre de barba recortada y brillante pelo castaño rojizo tan propio de los Tully, en su señor esposo.

-Lord Edmure –Pensó, sonriendo con suavidad mientras apretaba el paso cuidando que el agua no se derramara al suelo; era conocedora de que cada gota podía ser vital para su hombre, para el señor de las tierras de los ríos, para quien con su unión a ella le proporcionaba el dominio de todo aquello que perteneció a las truchas tantos siglos atrás.

Pero para la joven Edmure Tully no significaba solo eso. Aquel señor que al verla mostró agrado y simpatía era su amado, el que solo por una ocasión y durante unos minutos la hizo sollozar de algo que no era el miedo a ser muerta ni el pavor a la maldición que recaería sobre la casa Frey al haber burlado de esa forma tan tremenda las leyes de la hospitalidad. Recordó el rostro de aquel hombre, su mandíbula, el azul de sus ojos cuando la recorrió, desnuda ya, dentro del cuarto. Roslin había tenido la fortuna de no haber sido profanada por Walder el negro, pues gozaba del favor de su padre, al ser hermosa e inteligente, "una pequeña dama que debe llegar doncella" decía siempre. Por primera vez en sus 16 cortos años percibió la llama del deseo calcinando su pálida piel, aquella que daba la impresión de ser bañada en leche. Por primera vez veía el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre que no fueran sus numerosos hermanos o sobrinos.

Roslin había bajado la mirada entonces, dócil como un corderito a quien fueran a degollar, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y temblando de miedo ante la magnificencia del macho fuerte, ávido y desesperado. No podía sostenerle la mirada a aquel hombre, a su señor esposo, menos cuando sabía que su padre la había usado solo como elemento de distracción, con el objeto de dañar al señor del norte y todos sus vasallos. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando su mirada castaña comenzó a ascender, observando a Edmure, desnudo como en su día del nombre, tan regio, con su altura promedio y su arrogancia aún más elevada que su porte físico. tenía unos pies grandes, más pálidos que su rostro, y se aposentaban en el suelo con firmeza. Sus piernas eran firmes, rectas, y parecían mostrar la misma determinación y suntuosidad que todo él. Siguió subiendo sus ojos y entonces vio aquello… su… oh, por los dioses, era tan…

Su virilidad no era una trucha, como había oído mencionar a Walder el bastardo; más bien era un falo que se erigía erecto entre sus piernas, evidenciando así todo el deseo que lo embargaba al ver la carne desnuda de su nueva esposa. En esos instantes, Roslin solo pudo tragar saliva, con la garganta extrañamente reseca y un nudo en el estómago que se dispersó lentamente, formando a su estela una bandada de mariposas que reboloteaban allí por donde pasaban. La joven estuvo segura de que no era miedo, y sintió que no podía apartar la vista de aquello. Se percató de que el vello que lo cubría tenía también el ligero tinte rojizo de su pelo y su barba. Se sorprendió... de que el pelo fuera rojo también ahí.

-Besado por el fuego –Había leído en una ocasión, no recordaba donde. –Buena suerte.

Pero de buena suerte no tenía nada… Roslin lo tenía claro, su matrimonio había sido una farsa y el momento en que Edmure Tully la tomó entre sus brazos fue el único feliz que tuvo de sus nupcias. Las lluvias de Castamere sonaba tras su puerta, y también en el castillo, en todas partes, dejándole ver que la atrocidad ya estaba cometida. Quería llorar, advertirle a su señor, pero…

-¿Lady Roslin?

La voz ronca que la hablaba le hizo dar un respingo involuntario en el que casi derramó toda el agua de la vasija. Su sobresalto fue recibido por una carcajada de parte de quien se había dirigido a ella, y la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que buscarlo con los ojos. Era uno de los guardias que había sobornado, con ayuda de una bolsa de monedas de oro, para que le dejasen ver a Edmure. Sabía que lo tenían en el cadalso, con una soga de cáñamo al cuello, torturándolo psicológicamente más que con sus golpes, por ende prefirió presentarse al crepúsculo, en el momento que lo dejarían dormir, al menos unas cuantas horas, y que lo alimentarían con pan duro y algún desecho. A Ryman, su sobrino, no le convenía que su más valioso rehén se muriera de hambre o sed. Y su tía, tan condescendiente, le facilitaría el trabajo, al menos por ahora.

-así es, ser –Respondió ella a modo de saludo, con una tenue sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas ante los anteriores pensamientos.

-No os esperaba a esta hora. Pensé que vendríais más tarde –Comentó en tono jovial mientras dirigía la mirada hacia un punto que Roslin no tardó en enfocar. Se le revolvió el estómago con una sensación desagradable.

de pie en el patíbulo, con sus grandes y firmes pies descalzos y llenos de tierra y mugre, estaba Edmure Tully, señor de Aguasdulces, tal como se lo había descrito Perwin. No, eso no era cierto; mucho peor de lo que habían tenido la bondad de contarle. Su cabello, otrora brillante y espeso, donde daba gusto enredar los dedos y el que había disfrutado besando en su noche roja de sangre, guerra y cantos de bardos y espadas, ahora estaba deslucido y sucio, y daba la impresión de que se caería en cualquier momento. Una herida en el labio inferior dejaba ver que no había sabido guardar silencio, y la sangre seca de un corte en el ojo le cubría la mejilla, dándole un aspecto de fiero encierro, como si fuera un lobo atrapado, a sabiendas de que moriría, pero resistiéndose a abandonar la vida que le había sido otorgada. Estaba pálido y demacrado, y su túnica ligera dejaba al descubierto sus muslos llenos de una cosa parecida horriblemente a sangre pegajosa y marrón, esos muslos que había acariciado y… oh, Edmure… ¿Qué te han hecho?

Expulsó el aliento que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo, y sintió en los castaños ojos el pinchazo de las lágrimas. El guardia le puso una mano en el hombro y juntos caminaron hasta la pequeña tienda que habían erigido para Lord Edmure, un sitio donde a penas había sitio para ponerse en pie, oscura, hedionda y austera. A pesar de la fealdad de la celda provisional, la muchacha no pudo dejar de hallar cierto atractivo en ella, pues era allí mismo donde le había permitido visitar, por corto tiempo, al prisionero de Ser Ryman. No quería llorar, de lo contrario su señor esposo pensaría que era una cría llorica. La mitad del tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la boda había transcurrido en un mar de lágrimas desasosegadas por su parte, incluso el momento en que la tomó como suya, con tanta delicadeza como pudo considerando las circunstancias, estuvo salpicado de leves sollozos. Esta vez, aún aunque la imagen le hubiera afectado, intentó contener aquel torrente que amenazaba con empapar sus mejillas. Respiró una vez, dos, tres, profundamente, y se dio cuenta de que era inútil frenar el dolor, pero logró autocontrolarse antes de que se oyera el forcejeo que la avisó de la llegada de Edmure.

-Soltadme, capullo, ¡me sé el camino a mi celda! –Gritó una voz que hizo al corazón de Roslin encogerse de una sensación indescriptible. A pesar del miedo que sentía, las mariposas que había tenido en el estómago la primera vez que lo vio, tan regio, tan Lord Edmure parado en el salón de los Frey, cuando cayó de rodillas y lloró por el daño que le haría a ese señor de ojos azules, seguían ahí, revoloteando insistentes, y se mordió el labio.

-¡Calla esa boca sucia, Tully! –Esta vez era la voz del caballero quien había cortado el silencio. Oyó entonces un golpe y un gruñido de dolor, visualizando ya la imagen antes de tenerla frente a los ojos. ¿Dónde lo habrían golpeado esta vez? ¿le habrán hecho otro corte en el ojo? ¿o era a caso la boca lo que presentaría otra hematoma? Por lo que había dicho el ser, Lord Edmure no había dejado de ser el bocazas que desafiaba a todo el mundo, hablando y profiriendo amenazas. Tan soberbio que era… ¿Por qué no hacía lo posible para apaciguar todo?

-Maldito seas. ¡ya veremos si…! –Pero otro golpe hizo callar a Edmure el resto de la frase que escupiría, con la voz impregnada de dolor. Roslin advirtió que apretaba los dientes. «Le han hecho sangre», Comprendió, horrorizada. »Que los dioses nos amparen, le han hecho sangre»

-Mantened esa boca bien cerrada, Tully. Mi señora desea veros.

-Je... como si yo quisiera la visita de un inmundo Fre…

-¡Callaos! Y entrad, si no quereis morir ahorcado. –Amenazó el guardia con tono seco, empujando a Edmure al interior, sin molestarse en levantar la lona de la carpa, por lo que el señor cayó de espaldas a los brazos de una temblorosa Roslin. Ella lo recibió en un acto reflejo, y el hombre se debatió para quedar dentro de la minúscula tienda y mirarla de frente, con el aire desafiante que los golpes y la tortura psicológica de tenerlo al borde de la muerte cada día no habían mermado.

Sus ojos azules buscaron la cara de Roslin, aquel rostro que todo el mundo consideraba tan hermoso. Miró con detenimiento la nariz fina, los ojos castaños y grandes, la barbilla pequeña y esa piel tan blanca, tan de porcelana. Escrutó su figura de una rápida ojeada y frunció el ceño, como si lo que viera no le acabara de convencer. Una carcajada sin humor escapó de su garganta, con una voz tan seca y forzada que dejaba en manifiesto la ausencia de agua en ella.

-Roslin Frey –Dijo, con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz. Su mirada de fuego no se separó de sus ojos, y la muchacha sintió deseos de correr, ocultarse, hacerse un ovillo en el suelo para que esa mirada dejase de mortificarla y hacerla sentir tan estúpidamente culpable. Walda le había advertido que eso pasaría, le había dicho que no fuera a verle, pues conocía el temperamento de ambos. Le suplicó que lo dejara morir, que ese Tully era tan peligroso y rastrero como el rey en el norte, quien las despreció a todas, pero la señora de Edmure no atendió a razones. Quería verlo… pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, con una herida sangrante en la nariz, el labio hinchado y la cara sucia de sangre seca y tierra, temía lo que fuera a acontecer a continuación.

-Mi señor… -Atinó a decir, muy pálida y temblorosa, inclinándose para tomar la vasija que había dejado en el suelo, a su lado. La tienda no le dejaba espacio a movimiento, y cuando se inclinó, su hombro rozó el pecho de su esposo. Edmure, tan poco caballero como no lo fue en la boda, la apartó como si su contacto solo le quemara.

-No me toques, Frey. Maldita traidora… tú no me toques.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua asombrosamente fría en el cuerpo de la pequeña Roslin. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y una sensación de angustiante desesperanza acunaba en su pecho todos los buenos deseos que alguna vez tuvo. Pensó que su reencuentro con Lord Edmure sería diferente. Que él la abrazaría con fuerza y le diría cuánto había pensado en su cuerpo y en aquellos besos que le había dado, que la volvería a besar y agradecería las cosas que le había traído. No esperaba su mirada despectiva, ni su boca apretada, mucho menos ese gesto de repugnancia que le ofrecía… únicamente a ella.

-L-Lord Edmure... por favor...

-¿desde cuándo un Frey ruega? Un frey solo mata. Mata, traiciona y engatusa. Tus soldados mataron. Tu padre nos traicionó y tú… ¿qué hiciste tú? –Los puños del demacrado señor de los ríos se crisparon de ira, y su mirada seguía reflejando el mismo asco irreconocible con el que no la había mirado en su boda. La muchacha sintió que le afloraban las lágrimas y vio como la sangre le seguía goteando al hombre. Él siseó de dolor cuando inhaló con un poco de fuerza, y aquel líquido rojo amarronado descendía como si fuesen mocos, hasta su boca… la boca que le había dado su primer beso cuando le puso la capa roja y azul de los Tully en señal de protección.

-Me engatusaste –Seguía hablando Edmure, ajeno al dolor que causaba en su joven esposa. En aquel instante Roslin luchaba desesperadamente contra las lágrimas. –Te disfrazaste de hermosa doncella y me cautivaste. Te prestaste para la masacre que cometieron los Bolton y los Frey contra mi familia, mis soldados, mis señores y banderizos, y ahora contra mi castillo y mi propio pueblo. ¿sabes lo que hice cuando la guerra llegó a las aldeas cercanas a mi castillo, Roslin Frey? ¡responde!

La muchacha tragó saliva con dureza. El tono de Edmure Tully, otrora tan galante, seguro de si mismo y romántico en sus aposentos, ahora era exaltado y furibundo. Oyó al guardia más allá, a unos centímetros de ellos, que daba golpecitos con su espada a modo de amenaza. tully respiró profundo. Estaba rojo como un tomate, ciego de ira, y parecía dispuesto a echarse a llorar o en el peor de los casos, darle de puñetazos. A la chica nunca le había parecido tan pequeño como en ese momento, cuando soltó un gemido ahogado semejante a un sollozo.

-No... no lo sé, mi señor. Yo solo...

-¡no lo sabes! No, porque a ti solo te interesaban mis tierras y mi título. Pero eso ya no es mío. –Las palabras del joven señor eran atropelladas y estaban cargadas de odio. –Cuando la guerra llegó a mi pueblo, yo los refugié en el patio de mi casa. Yo no me podía ver rodeado de lujos y comodidades mientras mi gente, mis aldeanos, perecían de hambre o eran pasados por la espada. Refugié a hombres, mujeres y niños; no les pedí nada a cambio. No podían defenderse… y ahora no hay quien los defienda. Y la culpable eres tú.

Eso Roslin no se lo esperaba. Abrió y cerró la boca, intentando refutar lo incuestionable, tratando de decirle todo aquel discurso romántico que había ensayado con Walda cuando le contó lo que haría. Pero de su boca solo salió un especie de sonido incoherente que hizo sonreír a Edmure. Pero no era una sonrisa bonita, esa que le regaló cuando se vieron, tan resplandeciente y llena de dientes blancos. Era oscura, impregnada de odio.

-Tú eres tan asesina como todos los demás. Tienes esas manitas tan frágiles con las que me engañaste manchadas con la sangre de mi hermana y mi sobrino. Sí, aquel a quien le cosieron la cabeza de su huargo… ¿crees que no me enteré de lo que tu asqueroso padre hizo? Y tú eres tan culpable como él.

-No, ¡por favor! -Roslin no pudo soportarlo más. De su pecho se le escapó un gemido, tan semejante a un sollozo que por un momento Edmure tuvo que luchar contra su instinto caballeresco para no acariciarla, Roslin notó por el rabillo del ojo que estiró la mano por un instante, pero la volvió a su sitio rápidamente. Las lágrimas que tanto temía dejar en evidencia se escaparon de entre sus dedos cuando se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un intento vano por detenerla. Se mordió el labio para no soltar un quejido de dolor, de un sufrimiento interno y terrible. Y es que más que el rechazo indiscutible de Edmure hacia ella, más que su odio y desprecio, le dolía que sus sueños se derrumbasen de esa forma tan escabrosa.

-Esto no debió haber pasado así –Se dijo con tristeza, sintiendo un peso muerto en el estómago. –No, no, no, esto no debió pasar así, él debería estar abrazándome y tendríamos que haber huido juntos, no puedo llorar, él es mi caballero, el de las canciones, esto está mal, es una pesadilla…

Se quedó un momento allí, gemebunda y temblorosa, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón o tan siquiera encontrar una razón para el ciego odio de quien durante esos dos meses la había hecho suspirar con su tan solo recuerdo. Aún en ese instante lograba recordarlo, con su voz tan ronca y su aliento dulce de vino especiado, rozando su oído al hablarle.

-¿De qué temeis, pequeña? –Le había dicho, suave la voz y cálido su cuerpo, esa piel desnuda cubierta de fino vello castaño, que le hacía cosquillas en el costado cuando Edmure la alzó en brazos para dejarla sobre la cama. Roslin solo podía llorar, igual que en la actualidad, llorar por aquel hombre que la había besado de esa forma tan tierna en la boda, llorar porque su matrimonio, que había soñado tan recordado y tan feliz, se transformaría en un festín de cuervos gracias a su padre.

-No…no pasa nada, mi…mi señor. Es solo que… tengo… tengo miedo –Respondió ella, con una voz tenue que no disimulaba su nerviosismo. Las lluvias de Castamere seguía resonando tras su puerta, y aquello le provocaba mal estar.

-No me temais, mi señora. Yo jamás os haría daño –Fueron sus palabras, tenues y calmadas, mientras besaba sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas de sal. Besó también su boca de una forma ansiosa, apasionada, y Roslin se entregó al beso como no se había entregado a nada, enredando los dedos en aquel cabello castaño rojizo, y sintiendo la barba fiera del hombre haciéndole cosquillas cuando descendió hasta su cuello, mordiéndola.

-Es mentira –Dijo por fin, luego de un largo silencio en que ella yacía inmersa en sus dulces recuerdos de boda. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, y sorbió por la nariz mientras intentaba detener su llanto. –Me mentisteis, me dijisteis que no me haríais daño, me lo prometisteis. Y ahora me estáis… me estais… -

-¿Lastimando? –Sugirió Edmure con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro macilento. -¿Cuánto me lastimó tu familia, Roslin? Yo tendría que decirte lo mismo. Me has lastimado, herido mi orgullo, mi matrimonio, y por tu culpa puede que me maten aquí, en el cadalso, ahorcado.

-No, por favor –Suplicó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello antes de que Edmure pudiera retirarse. Roslin sintió como se estremecía e intentaba apartarla empujándola de los hombros, pero las lágrimas volvieron a nublar la visión de la chica y empaparon el pecho del señor en pocos segundos. Él no la abrazó, pero tampoco hizo nada por desasirse de su joven esposa. –No, no pueden mataros, le dije a mi padre que os perdonara la vida… el niño no...

-¿El niño? ¿Qué niño? Robb, ¿al que mataron los tuyos? –Preguntó Edmure con la voz un poco ahogada, se notaba que el dolor de una jornada entera en pie le estaba pasando la cuenta, ¿o era que aún sentía algo por ella?. Roslin intentó hablar, decir lo que fuera, mas el aroma a sangre, tierra, suciedad y hombre la inundó. Quería… sonaba la cosa más estúpida en el mundo, pero la chica quería tenerlo ya, en estos momentos, sentirlo dentro… quería hacer lo que él le había hecho en su hermosa noche.

-No, mi señor –Contestó en un hilo de voz, apartándose con un brillo en los ojos que solo podía significar una cosa. –Lord Edmure… me habeis dejado en cinta.

-Oh…

Fue todo lo que dijo el joven señor de las tierras de los ríos, mirándola con los ojos como platos por unos instantes que a la muchacha le parecieron eternos, interminables, tan largos como esos dos meses de espera en que ansiaba sobre todo verle. Las ansias de Roslin se traducían fácilmente en como jugueteaba con su largo pelo color caoba y como la sonrisa flaqueaba y se acentuaba por momentos. Tenía miedo, no por su seguridad, pues sabía que con un solo grito el ser de fuera irrumpiría y le cortaría la cabeza a su señor, si no por lo que le fuera a decir. ¿cómo reaccionaría?

-Ya entiendo –Dijo luego de poco, recomponiendo su semblante sorprendido por uno más bien pensativo y decepcionado. –Todas las noches me acostaba y pensaba en ti, en esa… noche que tuvimos, y me preguntaba por qué Lord Walder me habría dado como esposa a una chiquilla tan bonita. Ahora sé que no es tu belleza, más bien era que… oh, rayos. Estabas en tus días fértiles, por eso te preñé… a la primera. ¿verdad?

Tan impulsivo que era lord Edmure… Roslin estaba sonrojada, temblorosa, ¿Dónde estaba la caballerosidad de ese gran hombre? ¿Se fue el día en que mataron a su hermana y su sobrino? No podía decirle nada, pero él tampoco necesitó respuesta, pues asintió con la cabeza como si hablara consigo mismo. Roslin le tomó la mano delgada y áspera, y se estremeció al contacto de esos dedos que la habían recorrido antes, en la cama, mientras la besaba y le murmuraba cosas bonitas al oído y la hacía estremecer y gemir al contacto. Llevó la mano de Edmure hasta su vientre casi plano, pues el embarazo no había hecho grandes cambios en su cuerpo. Él la dejó por unos instantes allí, y movió los dedos como si no llegara a creérselo todavía. Temblaba, parecía asustado.

-Por los dioses, van a matarme en cuanto nazca. –Fue todo lo que dijo, apesadumbrado, retirando la mano. por primera vez desde que lo conocía, la mirada azulada de su esposo brilló con un atisbo de temor. Él, tan fiero, tan impulsivo, tan de buen corazón, temía a la muerte y a que lo humillasen de esa forma.

-No, mi señor, no os matarán, no os harán daño… rezaré todos los días en el septo para que sea una niña –Dijo Frey, volviendo a echarle los brazos al cuello. Ya no estaba llorando, pero tenía la hermosa naricita colorada y los ojos irritados por las lágrimas. Le gustaba sentirlo cerca, a pesar de que estaba muy desnutrido, el cuerpo de Edmure seguía, a sus ojos, mostrando esa magnificencia y fortaleza que cuando la tomó entre sus brazos.

Pasó la cabeza por su pecho a modo de caricias, olfateándolo, besando la tela de su túnica y murmurando frases que su cerebro al principio no comprendió del todo, pero que cuando salieron de sus labios formaron una historia, la historia de la boda roja, de su padre, de las amenazas de Ryman y la advertencia de Walder el bastardo; le contó como lord Frey la había manipulado, haciéndole creer que era por su bien, por el insulto que Robb Stark había cometido incluso contra ella, le habló del plan que habían estructurado con tanta sangre fría, incluso le contó, volviendo a sollozar, del terror que sentía Merrett (el fallecido Merrett, benditos sean los dioses, todo por ese plan de los siete infiernos) ante la sola perspectiva de que alguien se fuera a dar cuenta. Contó que había llorado muchas noches al saber que era ella la elegida para ser la novia roja, y explicó, con un tenue sonrojo, que había imaginado al señor con quien se casaría como un viejo desdentado, feo e inactivo.

-Pero erais vos, mi señor. Cuando os vi, me arrodillé ante vos, os acordais? Os dije:«Lord Edmure, espero no haberos decepcionado». Y vos me sonreísteis de oreja a oreja, y yo… yo…

Y Edmure, a quien tanto le había costado mantener su fachada de piedra y odio, se compadeció. Rodeó la cintura de su pequeña esposa con los brazos, y ella se sintió segura y protegida como nunca lo había estado con nadie. Abrazó a su señor más fuerte, y respiró su aroma, ese olor que aún tenía impregnada la esencia que ella ya conocía.

-Lloraste, Roslin. Estabas llorando. –Edmure asintió con esa misma voz suave que usó con ella cuando la conoció, enterrando la cara en aquellas ondas de cabello caoba de su mujer. Por unos instantes a la muchacha le pareció el hombre más dulce de la tierra. Olvidó entonces sus palabras hirientes, su mirada, aquel desprecio que irradiaba todo su ser, y se dejó llevar por aquel hombre, que al parecer la había perdonado.

-Os dije… que era de felicidad, pero lloraba por vos, por vuestra gente, por lo que mi padre… -Roslin necesitaba hablarlo porque la culpa la estaba matando, consumiendo por dentro. De todas las palabras que le había dicho Lord Edmure, la que más tenía gravada a fuego en su mente y alma era "asesina". Necesitaba que su esposo entendiera porque de no ser así, las pesadillas no la dejarían dormir, y ese recuerdo terrible y fatuo del lago lleno de cadáveres seguiría acosándola, tanto como lo hizo el primer mes.

-Os entiendo, mi señora –La voz del hombre, amortiguada en su cabello, sonaba educada y servicial. Ya no le hablaba como si fuera una vulgar campesina, se estaba refiriendo a ella con la misma cortesía que nunca debió perder. Roslin se dejó acariciar por aquel hombre, tan dócil como la primera vez. Podía sentir las manos de Edmure en su cintura, y tal como le había comentado en tono de broma Benfrey, era tan estrecha que su señor podía incluso rodearla con las manos.

Sintió los dedos diestros del señor haciendo círculos por su espalda, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Roslin estaba cada vez más convencida de que era eso lo que quería, estar junto a Edmure y yacer allí, sin aliento, ante el hombre de Aguasdulces y sus dedos, su lengua, sus dulces susurros y esa preciosa carga que permaneció entre sus piernas al momento de la consumación. Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras subía las manos y acariciaba el pelo sucio y greñudo, tan rojizo como el de ella, y percibió la sonrisa en los labios de su amante. Se miraron a los ojos y supieron lo que quería el otro, y Edmure, ávido de afecto, pasión y locura, se inclinó, subiendo las manos por la espalda de la chica y…

-¿qué es esto, mi señora?

Oh. El mágico hechizo que se había cernido sobre la pequeña y maloliente tienda y sobre ambos amantes, se rompió con la brusquedad con la que la nieve se derrite ante el sol, símbolo de la primavera. Roslin dio un pequeño saltito y se mordió la lengua del sobresalto, que en ese momento se pasaba por los labios. Hizo un ligero pucherito y la risa fresca de Edmure, tan distinta a la anterior, la hizo sonreír a pesar del dolor de su lengua. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse las ideas y el dolor, y sintió unos labios agrietados posándose en su frente. Era tan cálida la presión y dulce el contacto, que cerró los ojos por un instante.

-Son pasteles, mi señor. Quizá estén un poco duros, pero es que los hicieron ayer, y con el viaje desde los jemelos hasta aquí pudieron haberse estropeado. –Respondió con dificultad, succionando la saliva que se le caía por la inutilidad momentánea de su lengua. Aquello la hizo sonrojar hasta límites indecibles, y sonrió con timidez, dejando ver sus incisivos un poco separados, defecto que siempre la acomplejó.

-¿Son para mí? –Los ojos de Tully brillaron con una chispa infantil de gula que a Roslin le pareció encantadora. Cuando cabeceó afirmativamente, todavía sonriendo, la cara de Edmure se iluminó con el escarlata de los Lannister. –Mi señora es muy bondadosa.

-Mi señor es muy guapo.

-¡apágate, Roslin! –Se dijo cuando sintió que pasaba del rosadito más o menos saludable al rojo Tully ante los ojos de su señor, azules, resplandecientes, sonrientes, hermosos. La sonrisa de Edmure la seguía saludando, dándole a demostrar que encontraba todo aquello muy divertido, y Roslin apartó la cara y se acomodó el pelo de tal manera que no pudiese verla. Cuando sintió la mano de Edmure sujetándole la muñeca, supo que todo esfuerzo era fútil y dejó que él apartara el cabello para mirarla de cerca. Pero lo que fuera que estaba diciendo el señor de los ríos la chica no lo llegó a comprender, pues un pensamiento repentino, un recuerdo pasajero como las alas negras de un cuervo, la embargó.

Érase una vez en que las frases habían sido invertidas. La primera vez en que la muñeca de leche vio a su trucha saltarina, le había dicho "mi señor es muy bondadoso" y él, sin faltar a la galantería y tan impulsivo como siempre, había respondido, ardoroso en su atracción momentánea: "mi señora es muy bella. Pero, ¿por qué lloráis?".

Fue en ese momento cuando ella respondió que de felicidad, que estaba alegre; pero ahora, de buena gana habría echado los brazos al cuello a lord Edmure y habría llorado. Ahora sí estaba feliz. Desató el saquito de pasteles que traía en el hombro, y los dejó en brazos de su esposo, que seguía con la sonrisa gravada, la barba sucia, y fue cuando Frey se acordó del agua en la vasija, la que había traído desde la ribera del río para darle de beber y que pudiera limpiarse un poco. La sangre de la nariz, si bien ya no le goteaba, seguía manchando su rostro, y reprimió un escalofrío de asco cuando se percató de que él había limpiado algo de sangre con su pelo… ay, por los dioses…

Inclinó su talle para recoger la vasija, y él volvió a sonreír, acariciándole la mejilla cuando se incorporaba. Roslin le dio a beber agua con todo el cuidado que fue posible, intentando que ninguna gota se le derramara hacia la túnica para no mojarle el pecho. Atendió a Edmure como una madre; luego de que él bebió cuanto quiso, refrescándose los secos labios con agua dulce de sus tierras, prosiguió a lavarle el rostro con un pañuelo que había traído, quitando de sí la sangre seca y la tierra adherida a sus mejillas y el corte de su ojo. Con cuidado, fue deslizando el paño de lino hasta que el rostro de Tully se vio tan decente como podía considerando las circunstancias, y luego se puso de puntillas para derramar el resto del agua en su pelo, largo, despeinado y opaco, a fin de quitar las ramitas y la tierra. Edmure se estremeció, pero no dijo nada; tal vez porque justo estaba engullendo con muchas ganas uno de esos pastelitos de limón que a Roslin le parecían tan apetitosos.

Los ojos cerrados del lord y su expresión complacida mientras devoraba un segundo, un tercer y un cuarto pastel la hicieron pensar en su bebé, en esa criatura que anidaba en su interior. No le había salido aún la barriga, pero la sangre de la luna ya no le fluía hacía dos meses, dejándole pensar al maestre y a todos los demás que "llevaba una trucha en la barriga", como decía Lord Walder. Se imaginó un pequeño Edmure. Con sus mismos ojos azules, el cabello rojizo de ambos, la barbilla pequeña como ella y el mismo carácter fiero del padre. Luego comprendió que si quería a su esposo con vida, no podía ser un hombre. Debía ser una niña, y su padre se vería casi obligado a perdonarle la vida a Tully. Una muchachita traviesa, dulce, con su voz cantarina y…

Pero en su lugar solo pudo ver a la hermana de Lord Tully, Lady Stark, con su pelo tan largo y el rostro tan hermoso de su hermano. La vio desnuda, con la raja en la garganta y los síntomas de la putrefacción en el cuerpo, pintando su piel como si se tratara de un cuadro dantesco. La boca abierta en un grito mudo, sus arañazos en la cara, sus pechos ya poniéndose flácidos, la expresión de sus ojos, sus ojos, sus ojos.

…ojos que la miraban en sus pesadillas, culpándola a ella de todo lo que aconteció, una mirada sicópata, muerta, asfixiada, unos ojos que le suplicaban por la vida de sus hijos. Esos mismos ojos que la observaban ahora, en esa carpa de prisionero, llenos de una luz distinta pero básicamente iguales. Roslin se estremeció.

-¿Mi señora está bien? –Preguntó, solícito, Edmure. Tenía la boca llena y una manchita de chocolate en la comisura de su labio lo hacía ver encantadoramente irresistible. La muchacha sintió muchas ganas de lamerla y saborearla, y una tirantez en su vientre que atribuyó solo al deseo que le provocaba el menor de los Tully. Quería besarlo, sentía esas ganas de unir su boca a la de él tan potente y brusca como una bendición de los siete, pero a la vez ese pinchazo del miedo a lo desconocido. Había muerto Merret y Espinilla, ambos ahorcados, y los dioses sabrían cuántos más se cobraría la máquina de venganza.

-No, estoy bien. –Respondió mirando con fijeza aquella mancha de dulce droga en su labio. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando vio los ojos de la chica percibió más o menos lo que ella pensaba. Una sonrisa hizo bailar las ligeras pecas que tenía en las mejillas, y se acercó un poco más a su esposa.

-Mi señora está bien bella, eso es innegable. –El rostro de Edmure Tully se iba acercando peligrosamente al de ella. Una parte de su cerebro le decía a Roslin que debía irse ya, que se estaba haciendo tarde y la estarían buscando en el campamento en que había decidido quedarse, pero otra parte, esa a la que el aliento próximo de su esposo le agradaba más que cualquier cosa, le gritaba que se quedara unos momentos, solo un poco más, oliendo esa mezcla de chocolate y limón. Dirigió la mirada al saquito, y descubrió que ya no quedaban pasteles.

-Mi señor es muy b…bondadoso –Susurró en un hilo de voz. Su tono era suave y lento, dulce y deseoso, y cuando la cara de su esposo se aproximó un poco más, rozando su nariz con la de ella, tan fina y delicada, sintió una calidez entre los muslos exquisita y leve, semejante a miles de animalitos caminando por ahí. Sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar un suspiro y vio como su amante se lamía los labios. –Veo que ya os habeis comido todos los pasteles.

-Solo me falta uno, el más delicioso.

Y sin esperar respuesta, sin siquiera preguntarle o advertirle, Edmure Tully la besó. Era un beso que comenzó con la suavidad de una litera al arrastrarse al principio del camino. Tan delicado como las aguas en calma, con un roce de labios sencillo que hizo a la muchacha jadear algo que quedó amortiguado por la boca que se aprisionaba contra la suya. Roslin pensó que entre el momento en que Edmure la había insultado hasta ahora había pasado una innumerable sucesión de acontecimientos, y quería seguir recorriendo el viaje hasta llegar al final de todo lo que pudiera darle el lord de las tierras de los ríos. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad. La chica no podría precisar bien cuándo. No sabía si fue cuando ella enredó las manos en el pelo mojado, atrayéndole hacia sí, o en el dulce momento en que la lengua de Tully hizo contacto con su labio, instándola a abrir la boca, mientras rodeaba la cintura femenina con sus grandes y ásperas manos de guerrero. Lo que sí sabía es que le gustaba sentir aquello, que lo había estado deseando desde que se separó de ese cuerpo, cuando lord Walder entró en la habitación, transportado por Ryman y Walder el negro, y le dijo, con su típico je, je, tu hermana y tu sobrino, así como gran parte de tus hombres, están muertos.

Para cuando Lord Edmure requirió aire en sus pulmones, se separó de ella levemente, lo suficiente para respirar pero no demasiado, así que el dulce aliento a pastelillos le llegaba en la cara a la chica. Él respiraba entrecortadamente, y se notaba que estaba tan complacido como ella de lo sucedido. Roslin lamió con delicadeza aquella mancha de chocolate, eso que tan morbosas sensaciones le hizo sentir, y Edmure soltó una risita.

-Podríamos, eh, hacerlo. –Las palabras de Edmure eran suaves, con un leve tinte desesperado. Roslin advirtió que estaba borracho de deseo, ebrio de ella, y cuánto le hubiera gustado emborracharse de amor con él, pero…

-No podemos, mi señor. He de irme, me están esperando en el pabellón de Walder el bastardo… no puedo tardar más. –Musitó con esa misma voz suave y casi quejumbrosa. Le dio un beso apresurado en los labios a Edmure y acarició su mejilla. –Cuando os libere mi padre, prometo que lo haremos, y os tocaré música, la lira y el violín, mientras canto.

-por favor, que no sea Las Lluvias de Castamere, sí? –Agregó él con una sonrisa lúgubre, recordando tan bien como ella aquel frío momento de la masacre. Roslin negó con la cabeza y recogió la vasija, y Edmure la tomó del brazo con suavidad. –Perdonadme por lo de antes, mi señora. Me gustaría teneros aquí más seguido. Me están matando por dentro.

Era todo lo que podía esperar de Lord Tully, Frey era consciente de que aquel hombre no le suplicaría ayuda ni le rogaría que le perdonasen la vida. Es más, en sus ojos se veía la determinación de que quizá le tocase morir y eso a la muchacha la aterraba más que a su propio esposo. Lo abrazó levemente y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído, y sintió entonces aquella erección, esa parte de Edmure que no podía ser doblegada, acariciando su vientre bajo la fina tela de la túnica. Se puso roja como tomate y se apartó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Sed valiente como un león, mi señor. –Murmuró apresuradamente, pues sentía que su lugar prohibido se llenaba de una acuciante necesidad por su marido. Edmure, sonriente y con las pupilas algo dilatadas, le lanzó un beso con la mano de forma galante, escrutando su figura sin el desprecio con el que la había recibido.

-No soy un león de Castamere –Dijo en tono rotundo –Soy una trucha de Aguasdulces. Seré escurridizo y atrevido, como ellos, y veré si sobrevivo. Ni vos, que sois junto con mi hijo una de las únicas cosas que me queda, podréis cambiar esto. –Se giró en su reducido espacio, buscando como ponerse cómodo, y añadió, con la voz cargada de testarudez– ¡estos Frey no me doblegarán jamás!

Ella sonrió y se despidió con la mano, antes de dar la vuelta con todas las fuerzas que pudo componer. Tenía la imagen de un hombre demacrado, maltratado, prisionero, pero sonriente y henchido de deseo. El aire del anochecer golpeó su joven rostro pálido, y se caló la capucha, consciente de que si alguno de sus numerosos hermanos la veía sería castigada con creces. Echó una última mirada de nostalgia a la prisión y se despidió del Ser con un movimiento seco de la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta, prometiéndose que volvería pronto a verle, a sentirle.

Desde ese entonces, todo quien veía a Roslin Frey recitarle oraciones a la madre y al padre, sabía lo que ella hacía. Rezar, rezar por su marido y por su criatura, para que los dioses la oyeran y le concedieran una hija. Una niña que salvara a su Edmure del patíbulo y que les diera alegría a ambos, tan escurridiza como una trucha pero firme como los torreones que eran su blasón. Porque, y fuera de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Roslin Frey sí quería a Edmure, y no lo dejaría solo.

No podía dejarlo morir solo.


End file.
